Various substrate materials can be used for flooring including marble, granite, terrazzo, concrete, dry shake, ceramic tiles, wood, laminate, linoleum, vinyl, cork, bamboo and rubber. A clean, shiny and non-slip floor surface, such as a stone surface, is desirable to consumers. Stone surfaces are often polished for a glossy appearance and then maintained through a cleaning process, such as daily cleaning with a daily cleaner or daily cleaner/conditioner. After the surface of the floor is polished, the gloss tends to decrease with time and/or use. To restore the glossy appearance of stone surfaces, the surface is typically first treated with a polish restoration agent using a floor machine under wet conditions. After being treated with the polish restoration agent, the residue of the polish restoration agent is removed through water rinses. Generally, different polish restoration agents are used depending on the type of surface substrate that is being polished. For example, a marble polishing compound is used for marble surface polishing while a granite polishing cream is used for granite surface polishing.
While this method is effective in providing a glossy and smooth texture to the surface, the polishing may lower the coefficient of friction of the surface. The coefficient of friction of a polished surface may also be reduced during use (such as through traffic on the surface or contamination of the surface). The reduction of the coefficient of friction of a surface can result in a slippery surface that may cause accidental slips and falls. To increase the safety of users walking on the surface, an anti-slip or slip-resistant agent can be applied to the surface to increase the coefficient of friction of the surface. Most slip resistant treatments are applied separately from the cleaning and polishing processes. To treat the surface, the surface is first cleaned with a dust mop and then a slip resistant agent is applied. Optionally, after the surface is treated with the slip agent, the surface can be buffed with pads. Alternatively, some slip resistant treatments are designed to etch and/or texture the floor surface to increase the coefficient of friction. However, these treatments tend to reduce the smooth, glossy floor appearance desired by many consumers.